In some systems for storing data, peer-to-peer remote copy (PPRC) may be used to replicate data stored on a primary storage device onto a secondary storage device. To maintain the replication of the data on the primary storage device and secondary storage device, computing devices that control the primary and secondary storage devices may be in communication with one another to maintain synchronization of the data stored on the separate storage devices. However, at times the communicative relationship between the primary and secondary storage devices may become suspended for any of multiple reasons. During the suspension, certain operations performed on the data stored in the primary storage device may not be replicated on the secondary storage device upon resumption of the communicative relationship.